L'Amour est indestructible
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: cuddy est à l'hopital,House va tout faire pour la sauver, mais est ce que ce sera juste par culpabilité ou pour bien plus que cela. est ce qu'ils vont enfin s'admettre qu'ils s'aiment? Huddy
1. Chapter 1

Voila ma première fic sur House, et le couple Huddy. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

La maison jouait une mélodie douce et relaxante sur son piano qui s'est répercuté dans la pièce entière. Il s'est juste assis là à se souvenir du passé et a commencé à chanter :

- Désolé de toute la douleur je vous ai faite,

j'ai essayé de laisser ca derrière moi, Toi et moi.

Mais mon amour pour vous est tristement caché et toujours là.

Je vis avec le remords, seulement à cause de ce que j'ai fait.

Si quelque chose arrive, entre nous, j'espère juste que vous ne souffrirez plus.

Mais je suis qui je suis et à la fin, vous n'aurez plus la force.

Vous me laisserez comme j'ai fait il y a si longtemps.

Une fois que je te dis, on ne plus revenir.

Parce que je saurai dans vos yeux, je ne serai jamais pardonné Vous m'avez donné une raison de ne pas y aller et rester ici.

C'est ma plus mauvaise crainte, que tu seras celle qui me laissera tomber.

Je prétend etre quelque qu'un que je ne suis plus,

Je veux juste être quelqu'un pour toi, et te prouver que je veux faire partie de ta vie

. Mais je peux rêver. Je peux espérer. Je peux souhaiter.

Vous ne verrez néanmoins pas ce que je suis au fond.

Je jetterai une larme, et comprendrais.

Mon cœur pas et les battements de mon cœur s'effaceront.

Et ne batteront plus jamais. Si je meurs, je veux que tu sois ma dernière pensée.

Je veux juste etre pardonné et que je te vois une dernière fois

Mais tu ne me suivras pas jusqu'au ciel.

Tu ne seras jamais seule car toujours je t'observerai au-dessus de toi parce que je serai la haut.

Et te faire comprendre que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

Avant qu'il ait fini de composer cette chanson, il a fini une bouteille entière de vicodin et d'avantage qu'il a prise de sa cachette secrète et de 2 pleines bouteilles de whiskey. Il ne peut jamais parler de Lisa Cuddy comme cela sans ca. Il s'est levé et a boité jusqu' au canapé, puis quelqu'un l'a appelé, mais il était saoule et drogué. Qui l'appelait ?

Lisa Cuddy la doyenne de l'hôpital Plainsboro descendait les rues de New Jersey. Elle venait juste de quitter le travail pour renter chez elle. Elle a besoin de calme et du sentiment d'etre libre. Mais elle ne pourrait pas cesser de penser à leur argument qu'ils ont eu seulement il y a quelques heures. Elle a hurlé sur lui et lui a dit que c'était la personne la plus cruelle qu'elle a jamais rencontrée et qu'elle ne veut plus le revoir et lui a dit d'aller à l'enfer avant de refermer la porte. Elle était sur le point de l'appeler et de lui faire des excuses mais quand elle est arrivée devant chez elle un homme l'a approchée. Elle a pensé que cet homme allait l'attaquer mais elle avait tort, il lui a seulement parlé :

- Bonjour, je suis Jack, en s'approchant d'avantage, j'ai rencontré Greg House aujourd'hui et…

-Oh écoute, si vous êtes l'un de amis de ses patients et qu'il vous a insulté, ignorer le. Il est peut etre un sadique, mais il est le meilleur.

- Non, non, je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui à un bar. Vous êtes aussi belle qu'il vous a décrite.

- Wow, House a dit cela, mais attendez pourquoi vous me dites ceci ? vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Je suis venu parce que je savais que lui n'allait pas le faire et j'avais un peu pitié de lui. Il ma aussi dit, que vous comptez beaucoup pour lui, l'étranger dit.

-Ouais et c'est pour ca, qu'il m'insulte toujours et dit que je ne suis pas un bon docteur et je serais lamentable en tant que mère. Il n'y a rien que vous pouvez dire à moi pour m'inciter à vous croire.

-Il m'a chanté : WOnderwall par Oasis. Jack a répondu et cela a causé un grand choc à cuddy.

-Cela ne signifie rien, elle a répondu ne voulant pas croire un mot de ce qu'il disait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous mentirais ? Hein ? J'ai juste pitié pour ce type.

-Vous devrez l'être, c'est quelqu'un de malheureux, un drogué qui lui est impossible d'aimer et ne s'inquiète pas si je meurs ou pas. Elle a répondu.

-Je pense qu'il s'inquiéterait, plus que vous saurez jamais. Vous n'avez aucune idée ce que vous dites !

-Il ne m'aime pas, il n'aime personne, excepté lui-même ! ! Lisa a crié

-je ne le blâme pas, pas de doute c'est pour ca qu'il ne peux pas vous le dire. Jack dit en se sentant un plus désolée pour Greg. Jack a tourné le dos et a commencé à partir, mais la voix de cuddy lui a retenue et a regardé en arrière.

- Attend, attend. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne peut pas me dire? Elle a demandé.

-Je suis désolé, je ne vous dirai pas, ce sera plus douloureux pour lui après. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Bonne nuit Lisa Cuddy. La doyenne a voulu qu'il répondît à sa question, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle l'a fegardé pendant qu'il descendait la rue. Elle a finalement ouvert la porte de sa maison, essayant d'oublier la conversation qu'elle a eu juste deux il y a quelques minutes, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tout ce qu'elle pensait était pourquoi il était à un bar au beau milieu de la journée, et pourquoi était il la bas juste après leur dispute. Elle a descendu le hall et est allée directement dans sa chambre et s'est allongé sur son lit et s'est tout de suite endormi. Elle s'est réveillée, avec de la difficulté a respirer. Elle avait des maux de tete et de ventre horrible. Son nez a commencé à saigner. Sa respiration était lourde, elle n'obtenait pas assez d'air. Elle suffoquait, elle devait appeler quelqu'un. Mais est ce qu'il allait répondre ?

.

Il entendit le téléphone et a pu se redresser sa tête et déplacer sa main mais quand il allait le prendre, son bras a touché une surface pointue qu'il lui avait fait une grande coupure. Un morceau de verre a été coincé dans son poignet. Il a pu l'enlever, mais sa blessure ne cessait pas de saigner. Il a essayé de l'arrêter avec sa chemise mais en vain. Trop fatigué pour garder ses yeux ouvert, il s'est endormi sur son canapé, toujours avec son poignet qui saignait.

.

James Wilson était devant le seuil de sa porte de sa maison, et attendit pour qu'il vienne lui ouvrir ; il a voulu lui dire tête à tête quand il doit dire les mauvaises nouvelles à son meilleur ami. Il a frappé plusieurs fois, mais toujours aucune réponse, ainsi il a décidé qu'il se laisserait entrer. Il a pris la clef de sa maison qui était cacher dans un pot comme celui de cuddy. Il a ouvert la porte et a regardé tout autour, le cherchant. Il l'a trouvé sur son sofa, dormant et alors il l'a vu, sa blessure sur son poignet gauche.

- House ! L'oncologiste hurla.

Il a couru vers lui et a commencé à le secouer violemment pour qu'il se réveille.

- quesqu'il y a ? laisse moi! Laissez-moi dormir.

- L'OH bon vous tu n'es pas mort, tu sais que tu saigne ?

- quoi ? House s'est levée et alors se rappelant ce qui s'est produit juste quelques heures plus tôt.

-OH qu'oui, il a répondu, je me suis endormi, je ne pouvait pas rester éveillé.

- Je peux voir ca, , je suppose que vous avez bu la nuit passée, ne mentionnant pas prendre de la drogue ?. Est-ce que j'ai raison' ?

- oui, Jimmy. Ainsi que fais-tu ici ce beau matin ?

- c'est Cuddy… Elle a pu m'appeler avant qu'elle perde connaissance dans sa chambre. Je suis allé chez elle, pour voir si tout allait bien et l'a trouvé dans son lit, avec un pouls très bas. Et j'ai appelé tout de suite une ambulance.

- Oh mon dieu, tout cela est de ma faute, il s'est rappelé, le téléphone la nuit passée qui avait sonné, c'était elle.

- House, comment peut ceci être de ta faute, tu ne lui a pas causé sa crise cardiaque !

_ elle a eu QUOI ? ? Elle a eu une crise cardiaque ? J'aurais pu etre là…

- oui elle a eu une crise cardiaque mais elle est stable maintenant. Il n'y a rien que vous auriez pu faire…

- tu ne comprend pas, elle m'a appelé avant qu'elle t'ait appelé, mais je ne pouvais pas répondre parce que j'étais ivre, et je me suis blessé alors je ne pouvais pas repondre , j'ai pensé qu'elle allait hurler sur moi. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle soit fâchée contre moi.

-Est-ce que, whoa,, depuis quant tu t'inquiète pour cuddy ?

- pourquoi cela t'étonne ? Et quand j'ai commencé à s'inquiéter, c'était le jour où je suis tombé amoureux d'elle vous débile il y a plus de 20 ans, maintenant dégage ou dit moi ce que je peux faire.

- D'abord tu peux te calmer, parce que je ne veux pas être un punching ball. Ensuite nous pouvons aller la voir à l'hôpital.

- Je ne pense pas que je pourrai la voir comme cela, pensant que c'était ma faute wilson.

- Ouais vous êtes ivre certainement. Je ne peux pas attendre pour vous dire ceci quand vous êtes sobre.

- Mon esprit est parfaitement clair !

- c'est toi qui le dit. Ils se dirigent vers le PPTH quand House fut entièrement habillée et préparer pour y aller. Ils était a présent de la porte de la pièce ou était Cuddy. House l'a regardait à travers la porte en verre et tourna immédiatement sa tête ainsi qu'il ne pourrait pas voir le corps de Lisa Cuddy dans cette condition et aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé, il est partie, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Wilson a regardé son ami, ca allait être une longue journée. House regardait son tableau blanc avec tous les symptômes de cuddy, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait et cela le perturbait, et s'il ne le faisait pas elle mourrait. Il prend sa tasse vide et l'a jeta contre le mur et se brisa en morceaux, juste au moment qu'il allait se lever, Wilson est arriver dans son bureau. Il a vu les débrits de verre sur le plancher et a demandé à son ami :

-Tu as quoi aujourd'hui ? je ne sais pas si c'est les drogues mais ce n'est pas House que je connais. ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait fait pour sauver cuddy

-je sais, je veux juste qu'elle soit rétablie.

- Nous le voulons tous, mais il y avait des complications…

Ce qui signifie, Wilson`` ?, house lui dit frustrée. Elle a eu une autre crise cardiaque, son coeur bat à peine. Elle également une hémorragie interne autour de son cœur. . Elle ne survivra pas encore une, son coeur est faible.

-Je lui donnerai mon coeur, house lui a sérieusement

- Tu vas te sacrifier pour cuddy ?, cela quelque ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on entend cela.

- Oui, je vais le faire. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit de nouveau en bonne santé, programme une salle d'opération pour cet après-midi.

-Si tu pense que mourir la rendra meilleur, tu as tort.

-Non, tu as tort, je lui donnerai mon coeur, qu'elle le veuille ou pas, Greg dit à son ami avant de sortir de cette pièce. House House est allé rendre visite à cuddy et la regarda elle depuis derrière la porte, une larme a coulé son visage. Il ne supportait pas de voir cuddy en cet état là, « est ce que je rentre ou pas, de demanda-t-il. »

.

A suivre

.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Donnez vos opinons, svp. Et bien sûr REVIEW 

.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite, j'espere que vous allez aimé- Bonne lecture.

Il a pris tout son courage pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte, Il a réussi à mettre sa culpabilité derrière lui pendant une seconde et est allé la voir. Il s'est assis sur une chaise qui était à côté de son lit et a pris sa main, qu'il l'a serrée doucement.

-Sil te plait Cuddy, tu dois te réveiller, je ferai tout mes heures de clinique, je ne discuterai plus. Je cesserai de prendre du vicodin, j'irai au cure de désintoxication… que je ferais seulement pour toi . Il faut juste que tu te réveille...

Il a remarqué que quelqu'un était dans la pièce près de lui et a tourné sa tête pour voir qui il s'agissait, c'était james Wilson, et il regardait House avec surprise. Avant qu'il pouvait dire quelque chose a propos de la conversation qu'il avait entendu, House était déjà dehors et eu une idée où il pourrait être, dans la clinique entrain de faire ses consultations.

- pourquoi fais-tu ca House?

- Je le veux , Wilson. As-tu la salle d'opération?

- non, et moi je ne vais pas te laisser faire ca.

- pourquoi ? C'est ma vie…

- Ouais et tu vas donner ta vie pour celle de cuddy ?

- Oui, c'est ca que je vais faire et peut-être elle saura enfin… -

- Quelle saura quoi ? ?

- rien, oublie ce que j'ai dit.

De nouveau, avant qu'il pouvait répondre, House était déjà parti. Environ une heure plus tard Wilson avait déjà regardé partout dans l'hôpital et n'arrivait pas à trouver House, ainsi il a pensé qu'il pourrait être rentré à la maison. Alors Wilson a conduit jusqu'à chez lui, et s'est de nouveau laisser rentrer. Mais House n'était pas là, mais son âme l'était. La mélodie et les paroles qu'il a joués il n'y a pas très longtemps étaient justes comme si elles ont été jouées encore une fois. L'oncologue a regardé partout autour de la maison, la feuille de papier qui se trouvait sur le piano a attrapé son attention. Il est allé voir ce que c'était et quand il l'a commencé à lire, il a finalement compris. House aime Cuddy, et ne peux pas lui le dire… Tandis que Wilson était à sa maison, Greg était dans le service de rehab de l'hôpital, essayant de savoir ce qui causait les symptômes de cuddy, mais aucune chance. Il a appelé son équipe, pour voir ce qui pourrait l'aider et essayer de trouver un diagnostic. Ils l'ont mise sur toutes les sortes de drogues, espérant qu'elle se réveillerait. Ils ont commencé à exécuter des tests avec le sang qu'ils ont pris de cuddy. Pendant ce temps,House luttait contre l'envie de prendre de la vicodine. Son téléphone commença à sonner et il a su tout de suite qui l'appelait.

-Wilson, House a dit par le téléphone.

-Nous devons parler.

Tu dois parler pas moi.

Oui, nous, pourquoi tu ne m'avait pas dit que t'llait te faire soigner ?

je te l'ai dit, je t'ai dit que je ferais tout pour qu'elle se rétablisse.

Agis si tu veux savoir ce qu'elle a, au lieu de culpabiliser sur son sort jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Je sais, Wilson… Il a raccroché son téléphone et l'a mis dans sa poche de sa veste. Il a pensé à toutes les possibilités possibles. Il allait demander à son équipe de faire plus de tests et d'aller prendre plus de son sang, en disant cela il savait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il a su exactement de ce qu'elle a besoin pour être mieux. Il s'est levé de sa chaise et il est allé avec la grande difficulté vers l'ascenseur. Quand il est finalement arrivé à l'étage ou était cuddy , il s'est précipité dans sa chambre. Il a ouvert un tirroir et a pris une seringue et commença a prendre son propre sang. Comme toujours Wilson l'observait de derrière la porte.

.Qu'est ce que tu fait?

Je vais donner mon sang à cuddy.

Pourquoi ? ?

Parce qu'elle en a besoin. Elle n'en a pas assez…

Ouais mais si vous n'êtes pas le même type de sang ?

Je le suis Wilson ; Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui pourrait lui causer du mal.

Wilson n'a pas dit un mot après, il l'a juste observé pendant que son ami donnait son sang et le donné à cuddy. Une heure était passé, et il n'a aucune idée combien de litre de sang il lui a donné mais il continua quand même. Après la deuxième heure, il commençait a devenir pâle. Wilson l'a remarqué.

House tu dois t'arreter, tu vas tomber malade et ce sera toi qui n'aura pas assez de sang après.

Je ne m'inquiète pas, je veux juste qu'elle vive, et sois finalement une mère.

Il a continué à donner son sang à la femme qu'il aime. Il n'y avait aucun regret sur ses actions, aucuns remords, seulement de la tristesse parce qu'il ne pourrait pas être là pour lui dire ce qu'il ressent vraiment envers lisa. Tant que elle vive, il a pensé.

-Elle ne se réveille pas House, elle restera dans un coma pour toujours, je suis désolée.

-Non ! Il a hurlé aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Je ne la laisserai pas mourrir. Il a commencé à pleurer. Wilson n'a pas su quoi faire, pour lui dire que tout finira par s'arranger ou qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Il a commencé à verser des larmes aussi. la chose la plus triste c'est que House et Cuddy ne seront jamais ensemble.

-Je t'aime, et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer de tout mon coeur. House a dit à le regarda avec surprise, il n'aurait jamais pensé que House lui aurait dit cela à elle, pas des million d'années. Mais il lui a seulement pris quelques heures, pour que House se l'admette. Et seulement un quelques minutes pour que tous les reves se brise. Mais seulement 3 mots pour les faire revenir. Au plus profond de son cœur Cuddy l'a entendu. Elle a juste souhaité qu'elle soit éveillée pour l'entendre dire cela. House s'est approché d'elle lui a pris sa main. Il a caressé ses cheveux et s'est penché vers son visage pour lui donner un baiser. Le dernier qu'il lui donnerai. Mais quelque chose s'est produite pendant ce baiser, il était magique. Ceux qui ne croient pas à la magie, peuvent commencer a le croire, pace qu'il s'est produit l'impossible. Elle l'a senti l'embrasser. Elle s'est sentie comme revivre encore une fois, mais quand il a enlevé ses lèvres des siennes, elle a cru qu'elle mourait encore une fois. Mais elle sentait toujours que sa main était dans la sienne à cela lui a fait sourire. N'importe quoi qu'il arriverait, elle saura qu'il sera toujours là. N'importe où ils seront, il l'observera au-dessus d'elle et la protégera. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il gardera sa promesse, celle qu'il a faite il y a bien longtemps. A l'université, il lui a promise, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, si un jour tout tournerait mal. Et il l'avait fait. Il lui a vu sourire et ne pouvait pas le croire.

- Cuddy, cuddy, pouvez-vous m'entendre ? Elle ne répondit pas mais la machine la fait à sa place, la ligne pointue sur la machine est monté. Sa respiration est devenue normale. Et elle a enfin ouvert ses yeux, seulement pour voir ses yeux refléter dans les siens, comme un miroir, beaucoup de choses sont reflétées comme de l'amour, de l'inquiétude et du bonheur. Ils se sont regardé l'un et l'autre pour ce qui a semblé être une éternité.

-Je l'ai fait, il lui a dit. Avant de tomber par terre inconscient. Wilson avait raison, il n'a plus assez de sang.

.

J'espere que vous avez aimé. REVIEW SVP. Si vous avez des idées, ils sont la bienvenue. Je vais peut-etre mettre un autre chapitre demain, ou le jour d'apres.


	3. Chapter 3

La suite :: jespere que vous allez aimé-

.

Elle a vu Wilson la regarder et est vite allé à son secours et a vérifié son pouls, il était lent, mais avec un peu de chance il survivra.

- Infirmière! Il a crié.

Une infirmiere est venu aussi vite qu'elle a pu, elle a vu cuddy qui était réveillé. Elle s'est arrêtée juste dans le milieu de la salle. Elle était capable de dire :

- Dr Cuddy, je suis si heureuse que vous êtes éveillés.

- merci, mais si vous ne l'aidez pas, vous allez être viré.

- Oui, bien sur.

Elle est allée à coté de House et avec l'aide de Wilson, ils l'ont mis sur un lit qui était à côté de celle de cuddy. Elle a quitté la pièce, en laissant wilson et cuddy ensemble.

- Wilson qu'a-t-il voulu dire par je l'ai fait ?

- Il a voulu dire qu'il a finis par vous guérir.

- Donc il sera mieux après qu'il dorme ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous dire cela …

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il ne répondait pas à sa question et cela l'a rendue folle.

- Répondez-moi Wilson!

- Il vous a donné son sang, parce que vous n'aviez pas assez.

- Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Elle a ri.

- Comment pourriez-vous même croire cela, cuddy ? Il s'est sacrifié pour vous et vous ne pouvez pas trouver pourquoi ? il a fait cela pour vous … ce qui est triste c'est que ne vous ne comprendriez pas. Maintenant je comprends vraiment pourquoi il avait peur de vous le dire.

- Ne pas pouvoir comprendre quoi, wilson ? Pourquoi semble-t-il que tout le monde me dit cela ?

Et ensuite elle s'est souvenue de ce que Jack lui a dit avant qu'elle a été apportée à l'hôpital. Il lui a dit qu'il s'est soucié d'elle tout les jours.

- Wilson, …

- Je ne veux pas l'entendre cuddy …

- Je l'aime.

- quoi ?

- Vous m'avez entendu.

- Alors pourquoi vous ne voulez pas le croire ?, je ne comprends pas.

- je ne veux pas souffrir de nouveau Wilson, vous savez que nous étions ensemble, nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant longtemps, avant stacy. Et je ne peux croire qu'il apprécie …

- C'est plus que cela cuddy. Il vous aime. Je sais que tu ne veux plus souffrir, mais je te promets que House ne va plus le faire.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais le croire, mais je sais qu'il me fera mal de nouveau.

- Il ne le ferait jamais, pas maintenant. T'aurais dû voir son visage quand je lui ai dit.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir; je veux juste pas parler à quelqu'un pendant quelque temps.

- Je comprends …

Il a quitté la pièce et a laissé cuddy avec seulement ses pensées.

.

Cuddy était sur une chaise, en pensant seulement House, elle n'a jamais quitté son chevet. Même si son esprit lui disait de le faire.

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, House est House et ne changera jamais, » elle a dit à haute voix.

Elle a cru que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, mais elle s'est trompée, Wilson a entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

Cuddy a vu le regard sur le visage de Wilson et pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux. Peut-être c'était juste le fait que cuddy ne savait pas que House ferait n'importe quoi pour elle et qu'il se soucie vraiment d'elle. Quand il a vu qu'elle le regardait, il s'est retourné. Cuddy a pris la main deHouse et a commencé a lui parlé.

"Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureuse de toi…House ? Pourquoi tout doit-il être si compliqué ?" elle s'est demandée. Elle devait parler à Wilson, mais voulait dire de quitter House et ca elle en avait pas envie, mais elle a pensé " il ne me veut pas probablement ici de toute façon alors …"

Donc elle est partie et est allée trouver Wilson, et évidemment il était dans son bureau travaillant sur un cas, en essayant juste d'arriver a penser a autre chose que House. il a entendu un toquement, mais a décidé de l'ignorer. Quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte, en dépit du fait qu'elle est fermée. Il ne veut vraiment pas etre dérangé.

- Wilson, allez, ouvrez la porte, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer.

- Je ne veux pas vous parler.

Elle a continué à parler, mais il n'y avait aucune réponse. Elle a pensé; pense comme House, qu'est ce que House ferait-il à ce moment ? Il défoncerait la porte, elle rit à cette pensée. Et ensuite elle s'est souvenue, la Porte de derrière!

Il a cru qu'elle avait renoncé, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à cuddy, il a attendu deux ou trois moments avant qu'il est retourné travailler sur son cas. Il était si concentré qu' il n'avait pas entendu cuddy entré par la porte arrière.

- WILSON! Elle a crié.

PAR sa voix, il est tombé de sa chaise . Cuddy a commencé à rire hystériquement. D'autre part Wilson n'était pas très content et lui a crié :

- VOUS VOULEZ QUE J'AIE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE OU JUSTE PERMETTE À MON COEUR D'ÊTRE ARRACHÉ. ??!!

Cuddy a entendu ce qu'il avait dit et a commencé à imaginer Wilson lui parlant avec un trou dans sa poitrine. Et a commencé à rire de nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est si drôle mais je voudrais que vous arrêtiez et me disiez ce que vous devez dire et fichez-moi la paix ensuite s'il vous plaît.

- J'ai voulu juste parler à un ami c'est tout, je veux juste que House se réveille.

- c'est drôle, il a dit la même chose.

- encore, pourquoi le dirait-il ?, ce n'est pas house, il ne dirait jamais cela, soit je suis dans un univers parallèle où mon cerveau a été changé avec celui de House

- Je vous dirai encore une fois. HOuse vous aime! House loves you.! Dans quelle langue dois-je le dire ? Et vous me faites paniquer vraiment. Vous allez bien ? Avez-vous des hallucinations ? Je crois que vous devriez être admis.

- Je suis bien Wilson!! Et je vous dirai de nouveau qu'il ne m'aime pas, il aime seulement mes seins et mon énorme derrière comme il aime le dire.

- C'est un mensonge, cuddy nous le savons, quand allez-vous le croire ?

- Bien, permettez-moi de voir, JAMAIS! Pourquoi croirais-je quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai ?

- Peut-être parce que c'est vrai cuddy. Vous aviez presque eu besoind'un nouveau coeur et House allait se sacrifier pour vous cuddy, ENCORE! Il allait programmer une salle d'opération mais je ne lui ai pas laissé. Il était disposé à donner son coeur pour vous, seulement pour vous et ensuite peut-etre vous allez enfin croire que …

- Croyez que quoi Wilson ? Elle a dit exaspéré.

- Vous croirez enfin qu'il vous aime.

- MON DIEU, vous êtes si ennuyant! Mais je suppose que ca à rater parce que, je ne le crois pas.

- POURQUOI ? Dites-moi pourquoi ? Je sais que vous ne voulez pas le croire parce qu'il vous a fait mal dans le passé. Mais c'était dans le passé, maintenant c'est juste un chapitre de votre vie et vous mettre cela derrière vous et tourner la page.

- Et si je ne peux pas Wilson ? Ne dites pas écoute votre coeur parce que je ne peux pas, parce qu'il est celui qui l'a cassé.

- Croyez-moi, il regrète ce qu'il vous a faits, je n'ai aucune idée ce que c'est, mais …

- Comment sauriez-vous ?

Wilson a pensé à la chanson que House a écrite et il a surement voulu que cela reste un secret, donc il n'a pas dit un mot, mais a décidé que si elle ne le croit pas un jour ou l'autre, il lui montrerait peu importe ce que House dira, s'il est vivant évidemment …

- Je le sais cuddy. .

Cuddy a regardé Wilson, avec de l'espoir dans ses yeux, en espérant que House l'aime vraiment, elle a vraiment voulu le croire. son coeur a été tellement endommagé par l'homme qu'elle aime, qu'elle ne sait pas croire.

- Je regrette que je ne le croit pas,elle a dit en partant vers la sortie

Cuddy a quitté son bureau avec seulement une questions : est ce qu' il m'aime ? Wilson lui a dit que le seul vœux que house voulait c'était qu'elle vive et qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais elle se demandait encore, était-ce vraiment la vérité ?

.

Désolé si c'est un peu court. Review vous plaît. Donnez-moi s'il vous plaît vos pensées et suggestions.

.

ENSUITE : cuddy croira-t-il que House l'aime, house va-t-il mourir ? House admettra-t-il ses sentiments à cuddy s'il se réveille ? :: qu'en pensez-vous ?

.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy n'a pas quitté le côté de House. Mais une partie d'elle voulut qu'il ne se réveille pas parce qu'elle voulait avoir le dernier moment avec House être la dernière qu'ils ont partagée. L'amour ressemble au paradis mais il peut blesser comme être en enfer. Mais l'autre partie d'elle voulait vraiment qu'il se réveille et faire face aux peurs qu'elle a. Et finalement lui dire, qu'elle l'aime.  
Si vous n'allez pas après ce que vous voulez, vous ne l'aurez jamais. Si vous ne demandez rien, la réponse sera toujours non. Si vous ne faites pas de pas en avant vous resteriez toujours dans le même endroit. Et cuddy a voulu changer cela. La seule chose que House n'a pas comprise a consisté en ce qu'être heureux ne signifie pas que tout est parfait. Cela signifie seulement d'avoir décidé de voir au-delà des imperfections. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas penser à une autre personne avec qui elle voudra vivre que lui. Elle l'aime, peu importe ce que les personnes disent, ils ne changeront jamais le fait qu'elle l'aime. Je l'aime, mais m'aime-t-il vraiment ?  
Vous ne pouvez pas toujours avoir ce que vous voulez, mais ce qu'on peut avoir vaut la peine d'être battu pour. Mais il y avait encore ce doute qu'elle avait, était-il capable d'aimer ?  
- "Ce n'est pas qui vous êtes qui vous retient c'est qui vous croyez que vous n'êtes pas". Cuddy a dit à House qui était toujours inconscient.  
Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que cuddy n'avait pas de nouvelles de Wilson donc elle l'a appelé pour qu'il se rende dans la chambre ou se trouvait house. Quelques minutes plus tard, Wilson était là.  
- Salut Cuddy.  
- Hé, elle a répondu.  
- Il ..., il a commencé mais cuddy l'a interrompu  
- Est ce de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles, Wilson ?  
- Bien, il sera bien, mais ...  
- Dieu merci, elle a dit avec le sourire.  
- Mais il pourrait avoir la perte de mémoire.  
Le sourire de Cuddy a vite disparu.  
- Signifie-t-il, qu'il ne se souviendra pas de nous ? Il ne se souviendra pas de moi ...  
- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs, nous devrons attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et ensuite nous le saurons, mais il y a une possibilité que oui.  
- Pourquoi n'est pas réveillé, alors ? Pourquoi ce lui est-il arrivé ?  
- parcequ'il s'est sacrifié pour vous Cuddy.  
- Je crois que je commence à le croire, mais je ne suis sûr toujours pas si c'est une bonne chose cependant. Et s'il ne se réveille pas, Wilson ?  
- Il va se réveiller cuddy, ne vous s'inquiéter pas.  
Il lui dit cela et cela lui rassurait presque.  
- J'espère Wilson, avec tout mon coeur. Croyez-vous qu'il me dira qu'il m'aime ?  
- Je pense que oui et s'il ne le fait pas, j'ai la preuve qu'il t'aime et je le ferai chanter. Vous ne croyez pas encore qu'il vous aime, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je ne suis toujours pas sûr, je pourrais s'il me dit en revanche.  
Wilson a voulu vraiment que cuddy le croive avant que house se réveille, donc il a cherché quelque chose dans sa poche, il a sorti un morceau de papier et l'a donné à cuddy.  
- Qu'est-ce cest, Wilson ? Elle a demandé, en prenant le morceau de papier.  
- Vous verrez, ouvrez-le.  
Elle a fait comme il lui a dit et a remarqué que c'était house qui l'a écrite et c'étaient des paroles d'une chanson. Alors qu'elle a fini de lire, elle avait déjà commencé à pleurer. C'était la plus belle chose que cuddy ait jamais lu qui venait de la part de house.  
- Donc qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- Je crois qu'il le pense vraiment.  
- Évidemment. Nous devrons juste attendre et voir s'il se souvient de nous maintenant.  
Les larmes ont commencé à tomber sur le visage de cuddy aussitôt qu'il a dit cela.  
.


End file.
